Vegeta's Sweet Memories
by Tru Princess
Summary: This is the sequal to Bulma's sweet memories. This time it's Vegeta's turn to remember the sweet and funny times!!


Vegeta's Sweet Memories  
  
**This is the sequal to Bulma's Sweet Memories. This is Vegeta's side of the story. Enjoy and don't forget to  
review!!!**  
  
  
Vegeta was laying in his bedroom and looking up at the stars. He found the spot where his planet would have been if Freiza   
wouldn't have destroyed it.   
  
So many things had changed since he first came to Earth. He wanted to destroy it and get rid of Kakaraut. But it   
proved to be harder than he expected. He ended up living here with that woman. The woman drove him insane. He  
hated being around her because she made feel awkward and funny. He had seen her once on Namek, but he would   
never thought that he would marry her. He didn't even know what marriage meant until Kakaraut told him. They   
married the day before and now she was out celebrating. Vegeta wondered why she celebrated, it was stupid to him.  
And everyone expected him to wear a ring. Vegeta would never wear it. He didn't even know how he got himself  
into this mess. How did it all start what made him so interested in her. What was it that made him fall for the weak   
earthling. He never knew, but he would always say that it was Bulma's fault.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Vegeta was peacefully eating his lunch when the woman barged in the kitchen like a wild animal. What was wrong  
with her now?? Damn woman wouldn't even let him eat with all that racket she was making.  
  
"Whats your problem woman?"  
  
"Don't start with me Vegeta, I have to find something and I have less than 5 minutes to find it."  
  
Damn grouchy idiot. He just asked her a simple question.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Vegeta decided to leave the kitchen before the woman would ask him to look for the thing she had carelessly lost. But I  
he spotted something on the counter. He picked it up and studied it. It was round and silver. Is that what she was   
looking for? Maybe if he gave it to her it would make her shut up.  
  
"Is this what you're looking for?"  
  
"Huh? Vegeta you found it!! Thank you thank you thank you!!!"  
  
He saw the woman coming toward him and he didn't know what to do. He just stood still unprepared for what she was  
about to do. Suddenly she hugged him! He was just about to pull her off of him, but then she kissed him on the cheek!  
Who did she think he was, her idiot boyfriend.  
  
He didn't know what a kiss was or meant at the time but he saw her and that human, Yamcha, do it alot of times so   
he didn't like it at all but it made him feel funny. He felt his face turn warm and tried to scowel to hide it. He looked   
at Bulma to see if she had noticed and she was smiling at him.  
  
"Aww, is that a blush I see, Veggie-chan??  
  
He had no clue what a blush was but it sounded weak to him.  
  
"No, of course not."  
  
His voice squeeked a little and he knew the woman saw him so he looked at her to see her response. She was   
lauphing at him. He would make her pay very, very soon. But before he could say or do anything she kissed him  
on the nose. THE NOSE!! Who did she think she was, touching the Saiyan Prince!!  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Vegeta chuckled. He looked so stupid. But what the hell was he supposed to do. He didn't even know what a kiss   
was at the time but later found out on the talking box everyone always watched. It was a certain way of showing love  
or friendship. Vegeta saw two people kissing and thought it was disgusting. He thought he would never stupe down  
to human level but unfortunatly he did. And on several occasions.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Vegeta was watching the talking box when he heard that damn woman screeching his name. She was all the way   
upstairs and she still managed to hurt his ears. He was going to give her a big peice of his mind.  
  
"Shut up woman. You don't have to yell so loud. I'm not deaf like you earthlings."  
  
Oh yeah, he sure gave it to her. See what the woman would say to that.  
  
"Vegeta, I need you to do something for me."  
  
That wasn't the exact response he was expecting. But who did this woman think she was asking him to do something  
as if he were her slave.  
  
"What do I look like, your slave?"  
  
"Well sort of, but I need you to do something really badly. I promise It won't take too long. I just really need you to   
help me."  
  
He did not look like her slave, she didn't even have a slave. That woman was too confusing. She needed his help.   
She should be honored to need the help of the mighty Saiyan Prince. Maybe he would but he had to get something   
out of it.  
  
"What's in it for me?"  
  
"Umm, I'll upgrade the gravity machine so you can train better."  
  
Perfect. Mwa ha ha!!  
  
Vegeta excepted.  
  
"Just hold my hair up while I do this."  
  
Vegeta held her hair up. It was soft. He didn't expect it to be so soft. I was blue and curly. He had never seen   
blue hair on his home planet. It was curly. How did it stay that way. He smelt it. It had a scent of roses. It could  
not be real. He decided to check.  
  
"Ouch. Vegeta no need to pull."  
  
"I was checking if it was real woman."  
  
"Don't worry it's as real as your hair."  
  
Then why was it so different. He looked in the woman's eyes to see of there were any signs of lying. Nothing. Vegeta  
turned away from her. He kept on studying it to see of there was any way to prove it was fake.   
  
**ENDFLASHBACK**  
  
Vegeta eventually found out it was real. The next day he pulled it as hard as he could and Bulma fell hard on the floor.  
She was so angry and she had a headache for 3 days staight.  
  
Vegeta just loved to see her get mad. It was like someone egnited fire in her eyes. But there were times when   
Vegeta had to face something quite different. Her stupid tears.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Vegeta walked in the kitchen after a hard day of training. It was the woman's birthday so he knew she would be out.   
He was surprised when he saw her crying in the corner. Those noises did something to him and he didn't like the   
feeling one bit.   
  
"Woman, I demand you to stop wailing immediatly."  
  
She stopped crying but she kept sobbing whick made Vegeta want to strangle her. He had no other choice except to  
try to calm her down. He picked her up rouphly by the arm.  
  
"Why are you crying."  
  
She was talking but he couldn't understand her beacuse those horrifying noises.  
  
"Woman, stop crying."  
  
"I can't."  
  
What does she mean she can't. Damn woman is alway s causing problems.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"I just can't."  
  
Oh great now what was he supposed to do.  
  
"Vegeta?"  
  
He was losing his patience.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"Could you just shut up and hug me."  
  
The mighty prince of saiyans would hug no one. What was the woman thinking?  
  
Suddenly Bulma hugged him tightly. Damnit. Why did she always do that? He never knew what to do. So once again   
he stood there waiting for her to let go. He felt kind of sorry for her. He figured that scarred human left her alone   
again. Maybe it would help if he told her happy birthday. Naw, but he decided to do it any way.  
  
"Happy Birthday Bulma."  
  
There he did it. Wait he called her by her name. Damnit. Weakness. He felt Bulma hug him tighter and he smirked.  
  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
He never did admit it to himself, but he knew he felt comfortable holding her. That was a weakness Vegeta was very   
ashamed of. But something he felt even more ashamed of was that he felt so good kissing her.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Vegeta was waiting in the kitchen for that damn lazy woman to wake. The gravity machine was broken again. He was  
just about to start walking towards her room but he saw her coming down the stairs.  
  
"Woman I demand you to fix the gravity room."  
  
"Is that all you do Vegeta, demand?"  
  
What the woman wanted to get smart with him. Very well. Vegeta would win the argument as usual.  
  
"I'll do alot more if you don't get to fixing."  
  
"Go do it yourself, you ficking monkey."  
  
WHAT? How dare the woman adress him in that way. She would pay.  
  
"Thats your job baka. Just becuase you boyfriend got tired of you and decided to go for someine younger doesn't   
mean you always have to be such an ugly bitch."  
  
He could tell Bulma was angry. But he was surprised when Bulma swung at him. Didn't she know who she was  
dealing with? He would show her exactly who this saiyan was. He caught her arm and twisted it. She screamed in   
pain. Vegeta didn't expect her to cry, but she did. And that made him even angrier. Vegeta let go and pressed himself   
against her ready to yell at her. Maybe if he would yell in her face she would understand. He sensed her fear, she was   
shivering. He loved to see her fear him. So he pressed himself even closer. She closed her eyes tightly. The woman   
actually thought he would harm her. He would prove her wrong. He saw a tear roll down her face and he wiped it away.  
He felt guilty but he would show her that he would not harm her. He kissed her, not even understanding why. It just  
felt so good. Bulma was kissing back. It was one of his best experiences in his life. Of course, he would never tell   
anyone. It was a sign of weakness.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Vegeta did not know how long that kissed lasted. But at that moment he knew he would not harm her, or even let her  
be harmed.   
  
**ANOTHER FLASHBACK**  
  
Vegeta was trying to get some sleep but there was alot of noise going on in the rooms around his. Suddenly he heard  
someone coming towards his room. Vegeta got ready to attack.  
  
"VEGETA!!"  
  
Vegeta shot up ready to attack but realized it was Bulma.  
  
"Woman, what do you want?"  
  
"There is a robber in the room next to mine."  
  
"What the hell is a robber."  
  
"Well robbers steal all your valuables and they sometimes have a weapon with them."  
  
Vegeta went to the room next to Bulma's having to drag her because she was too scared.  
  
"Where is the damn robber?"  
  
"Hey you two over there, put your arms up."  
  
Vegeta heard Bulma scream and suddenly felt her arm around his. Vegeta was amused by her fear.  
  
Vegeta turned around with Bulma by his side.  
  
"I said put your arms up!!"  
  
Vegeta saw Bulma put her arms up and then pulled them down.  
  
"Make me."  
  
"Pah, I've heard about you, the great alien. They said you have powers. Naw, I think it's a bunch of lies but   
I aint gonna mess with you anywayz. But the girl she is mighty fine lookin'. Bulma shrieked and hid behind Vegeta.  
How 'bout I take her just for tonight and I'll bring her back tomorrow."  
  
Vegeta looked down at Bulma. She was telling him not to do it. Vegeta smirked at her. She was horrified.  
  
Vegeta decided to dispose of the robber. He walked up to him and threw him out the window.  
  
He looked at a relieved Bulma.  
  
"Now let me sleep or I'll have to contact that man to take you away."  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Vegeta would never have let the man take the woman away, but of course he would never let her know.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
"Woman!"  
  
He was about to tell her to hurry up with the fire. It was freezing. He heard Bulma scream and headed her way. She   
was running down the hall and bumped into him. He saw that she had badly burned her hand. He looked at it. He   
would have to do something immediatly. He looked at Bulma who was almost in tears. Vegeta took her to the   
bathroom and took out the first-aid kit. Vegeta had to deal with his own burns many times and knew exactly what to  
do. But he knew it would be painful for her. He took a cloth out and dipped it in alchohol. Then he wrapped it around  
Bulma's burn. He knew she was in pain because she was trying to pull away. He decided to take her to the living   
room. He sat her down on the sofa. The cloth was still on Bulma and he could hear her starting to cry. He hated to  
hear her cry.  
  
"Don't cry woman."  
  
"It hurts Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta wished she would stop crying. But he didn't know how to stop the pain.  
  
"Of course it hurts, it's not supposed to tickle."  
  
"Well can you take it off."  
  
Why did she have too use that whiny voice of hers.  
  
"I can, but I'll have to put it back on again."  
  
"I don't care just take it off."  
  
Vegeta would take it off, but only for a few seconds.   
  
He took it off and he heard Bulma sigh. He hated to put it on again, but he didn't have a choice. He put it on very   
gently but Bulma cried out in pain again. Vegeta felt her pinching his arm. It didn't hurt but it annoyed him.   
  
"Woman, that's enouph!!"  
  
Vegeta had to calm her down. He decided to kiss her. He hated the thought but he didn't have any other choice.   
  
He started to kiss her, put Bulma pulled away.  
  
"Vegeta why do you always have to hurt me?"  
  
Damnit, she thought he was doing it on purpose.  
  
"I do it for your own good Woman."  
  
"Yeah right you probably do it for your own pleasure."  
  
He was getting angry.  
  
"Woman if I did it for my own pleasure I assure you I would do a lot more."  
  
Vegeta looked at Bulma. He could tell that she was making a plan but was relieved that she wasn't crying over the  
pain.  
  
"Well, why don't you ever hurt me Vegeta."  
  
What kind of question is that?  
  
"Woman I refuse to answer your foolish questions."  
  
"They are not foolish Vegeta. I think you just won't answer them because you don't know how."  
  
How dare that woman question him. He tried to ramain calm.  
  
"Don't push it woman."  
  
"No Vegeta I need you to prove to me that you are stronger than Guku. Answer the question thoughtfully and   
honestly and than I'll know that you are truly stronger than Goku."  
  
Of course I am stronger than Goku. I've proved it before and I shall prove it again.  
  
"FINE WOMAN"  
  
"I won't hurt you because...because..no one will be able to fix the gravity machine."  
  
Maybe she'll go for it.  
  
"I knew that Goku was always stronger."  
  
Damnit. Goku is not stronger.  
  
"No--I won't hurt you because you are you are...I..I...you..are....beautiful..and..I...I..care about you."  
  
There goes all his pride. He looked at a beaming Bulma and paled. Well at least she wasn't crying.  
  
"Aww, Veggie-chan you're soo sweet!!!"  
  
What, he is not sweet.   
  
He felt Bulma kiss him and felt himself turn red.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
That woman always loved to humiliate him. But he managed to live. He was fine for a while until Kakaraut came   
around and told him about marriage.  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Vegeta was very nervous, today was the day he would propose to Bulma. And the idiot that told him to was with him.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta don't be nervous."  
  
"I'm not nervous Kakaraut."  
  
Suddenly he saw Bulma walking towards them. Vegeta froze and looked down at the floor. He would not take the   
emberrassment of looking at her when she would reject him.  
  
"Ok now who did you kill Vegeta?"  
  
What was she talking about??  
  
"Bulma, Vegeta has something he needs to tell you."  
  
Damn that idiot.  
  
"Yes, Vegeta?"  
  
Ok, here goes nothing.  
  
"Bulma, Vegeta has something he needs to tell you."  
  
No he couldn't do it. Yes he could, he is the Prince of the Saiyans. He is fearless of everything. How should he say it.  
Does he just ask. Damnit, he had already forgotton. Maybe he should threaten her. Yes that's it. Even better, he   
would threaten Kakaraut.  
  
"Woman I demand you to marry me or I will be forced to kill Kakaraut."  
  
There, he did it.  
  
"Vegeta are you asking me to marry you?"  
  
Isn't that what I just said.  
  
Vegeta nodded.  
  
This is so humiliating. I'm gonna kill Kakaraut whether she marries me or not.  
  
"I'd love to marry you Vegeta!!!!!!!"  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
Vegeta's thoughts were interrupted as he heard lauphing. It was the woman with her friends.  
  
"Shut-up!! I'm trying to sleep!"  
  
He heard Bulma cursing at him and he smirked. Maybe his time here on Earth wouldn't be so bad afterall.  
  
  
**How was it?? R&R**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
